Road milling, mining, and trenching equipment utilizes bits traditionally set in a bit assembly having a bit holder and/or a bit holder block. In one embodiment, the bit is retained by the bit holder and the bit holder is retained in the bit holder block. In another embodiment a unitary bit/holder is retained in the bit holder block. A plurality of the bit assemblies are mounted on the outside of a rotatable drum in staggered positions, typically in a V-shaped or spiral configuration, in an effort to create the smoothest road milling. The combinations of bit assemblies have been utilized to remove material from the terra firma, such as degrading the surface of the earth, minerals, cement, concrete, macadam or asphalt pavement. Individual bits, bit holders, and bit holder blocks may wear down or break over time due to the harsh road degrading environment. Additionally, the bit holder or the unitary bit/holder may be ejected out of the bit holder block bore due to the harsh road degrading environment. A need has developed to provide a bit holder and/or a unitary bit/holder that makes a sufficient radial connection with the bit holder block bore to prevent the bit holder and/or unitary bit/holder from being ejected out of the bit holder block bore during harsh operations. Additionally, to provide greater radial force, a shank of the bit holder and/or unitary bit/holder comprises notches and/or relief zones adapted to reduce surface contact between the shank of the bit holder, and/or unitary bit/holder, and the bit holder block bore.